


Think You Can?

by HailsTG28



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Nyota Uhura, Crew as Family, F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Hernandez is a bitch, Jamie doesn't know what to do, M/M, Shy James T. Kirk, Swearing, Uhura fixes things, protective crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailsTG28/pseuds/HailsTG28
Summary: Everything is fine on board the USS Enterprise. Running as smooth as ever, both ship and crew. However, when Dr McCoy gets a training Nurse, Rachael Hernandez, on broad, tension rises. Uhura isn't happy with McCoy and Jamie doesn't know what to do. Hernandez might not be as sweet as anyone thought. RUBBISH SUMMARY. WARNING DOES CONTAIN SWEARING. Fem Kirk, Don't like, don't read.





	1. The Begining.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I have been wanting to write for a while now and have finally gotten to it. My fist Female Kirk Story. Hope you like it.

Jamie was not a jealous person. Of course not, why would she? Not even of the new assistant Nurse down in Sick Bay. Nurse Rachael Hernandez. A woman in her 30’s, long chocolate brown hair, bright emerald green eyes and a perfectly structured face. One to go with her skinny tanned body. No, Jamie was not jealous. Right?

ONE WEEK LATER:

Jamie and McCoy were at together at lunch in the mess hall.

“So, how’s the new nurse?” Jamie asked, taking a bite of her salad that McCoy made sure she got.

“She’s okay” he answered “She’s constantly asking questions, trying to understand every procedure, medicine and everyone’d medical files. I like her” he said taking a sip of his coffee.

Jaime paused and gave him a sarcastic shocked expression “Is Doctor Leonard McCoy admitting to liking another living being?” she gasped.

McCoy rolled his eyes “I don’t hate everyone”.

Jamie laughed “Yeah, just most people”.

McCoy shook his head playfully and she smiled. Jamie was about to say something when Rachael walked up to the table, a tray of food in her hands.

“Hello, Captain, Dr McCoy” Rachael greeted with her ‘perfect’ smile Jaime had come to hate seeing all the time.

“Nurse Hernandez. How are you?” McCoy asked.

Rachael smiled “Oh please, Dr, It’s Rachael. And I am well, yourself?” she asked, looking directly at him, making Jamie feel like a third wheel at dinner.

He shrugged “As good as I can be in this tin can”.

Rachael laughed, and Jamie fought the urge to cringe ‘You can’t hit another crew member, no matter how annoying they are’ she thought to herself, gripping her coffee mug slightly.

Although it had only been a week since Rachael arrived she was starting to get on Jamie’s nerves. She’d always suddenly appear out of nowhere, claiming she needed Bones for some questions or help with something that was ‘important’. One time her and Bones were in his quarters discussing information for there next mission on whatever planet when Rachael suddenly appeared at his door saying she needed him for some questions if he was available. The look of disappointment on her face when Bones told her he couldn’t at the moment, gave Jamie a little bit of satisfaction. 

“Is it okay if I join you?” Rachael asked, jarring Jamie from her thoughts.

Jamie put on a fake smile “Of course” she said. ‘Great. I wanted to be as far away from her, not opposite her’ she thought grimly. 

“Thank you, Captain” Rachael said sitting down directly in front of McCoy.

Jamie desperately wanted to make some excuse to leave but McCoy knew her schedule too well, so she just smiled politely. And that’s how the rest of the lunch went, with Rachael babbling to Bones about something she didn’t understand.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

It had now been two months since Rachael’s arrival and thing’s had changed. McCoy was spending a lot of time with Racheal down in Sick Bay, and less with Jamie. Yes, Jamie understood that they are both needed down there, it being their jobs and all, but not even Bones used to spend this much time down there before Rachael.

One day Jamie walked into Sick Bay and went straight to McCoy’s office, only to find it empty “Bones?” she called out.

“Leonards not here right now” the voice of Rachael said from behind.

Jamie turned to Rachael “Where is he?” she asked.

“Preforming surgery” Rachael replied.

Jamie nodded “Okay. Can you tell him to call me once he’s out, please?” she said as she began to walk out.

“You can’t have him, you know” Rachael said, causing Jamie to stop in her steps and paused before turning around.

“Excuse me?” she asked, confused.

“You can’t have him” Rachael repeated, “You’ll end hurting him”.

Jamie frowned “I don’t know what you’re talking about”. And it was the truth, she kind of didn’t know what she was talking about. 

Rachael took a step forward, so she was in front of Jamie “He doesn’t want you. You guy’s have nothing in common” she paused, smiling smugly “Plus, he, along with everyone else on this ship, knows about your history. Why would anyone want a whore like you, knowing you’d probably cheat on them because one person is not enough for you” she said, threatening. 

Jamie stood in shock for a second “I think you’re out of line, Nurse” she said, trying to stay professional.

“No” Rachael started coldly “I think you’re the one out of line. Why don’t you leave, never come back, and find someone fuck with? You just stay away from Leonard, or the next time you get sent here with injuries, I’ll make sure you’ll receive an extra special drug that I’m very certain you will have a reaction to” she threatened before walking away before Jamie could say anything.

Jamie didn’t move for a minute, clearly shocked by what she had just heard. It’s not like she hadn’t heard it all before, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt a little that that’s what some people think of her.

Jamie too a breath in and straightened her back and walked out. Unknow to either Rachael or Jamie was Uhura hiding in the shadow’s, recording the whole thing.

Uhura rushed onto the bridge in a hurry “Code Blue” she said, and Spock, Chekov and Sulu rose from their chairs and followed her off the bridge without asking any questions.

Once they were in the nearest conference room Sulu asked, “What’s going on?”, watching Uhura play around with her PADD and the screen on the wall.

“Watch this” she replied as she played the footage for Jamie and Rachael in Sick Bay.

At first, they were all confused at the video, it looking normal and all. However, it changed when Rachael opened her big mouth.

Once the video finished Uhura turned to see Sulu’s angry face, Chekov’s sad and concern face and finally Spock’s, who’s looked pretty much normal to be honest.

“I want to take this bitch down” Uhura said determined. 

 

“You can count me in for sure” Sulu said, clearly unhappy.

“How are we going to, though?” Chekov asked.

“May I remind you, you cannot physically harm, Nurse Hernandez” Spock added.

Uhura let out a sigh “I know that. Unfortunately,” she paused, running her fingers through her hair, thinking.

“Show it to McCoy” Chekov said after a moments silence “If you show it to him he’ll understand what’s going on”.

“Maybe it will make him open his damn eyes” Uhura mumbled under breath, thinking about the past month.

FLASH BACK 2 WEEKS AGO:

Uhura walked into the mess hall, tray of food in hand. She was about to make her way over to where Spock, Chekov, Scotty and Sulu were sitting, but she noticed Jamie sat on her own, at the table her and McCoy normal sat at together. Most the time they all sat together but sometimes McCoy and Jamie sat on their own, which the crew didn’t mind at all. 

Uhura walked over to her “Hey” she said, standing next to her.

Jamie turned around and smiled “Hey” she replied.

“Where’s McCoy? Shouldn’t he be here by now?” she asked, glancing at the seat beside Jamie.

Jamie glanced at the seat briefly then back to Uhura “He’s with Nurse Hernandez today. She needed him for something I didn’t understand, so he said he’d have lunch with her in Sick Bay”.

Uhura frowned. Never in the time that she’d known Jaime and McCoy had they ever been apart during breaks. Minus when one’s hurt in Sick Bay. “Really? I’m surprised”.

Jamie shrugged “He likes her”.

Uhura’s eyes widened “Like’s her? I didn’t even know he was capable of liking anyone  
On this ship”.

Jamie chuckled and pushed her food around with her fork “Yeah, I thought so too” she chuckled.

Uhura watched Jamie for a second. She knew that both Jamie and McCoy had a special connection. She knew they both had it bad for each other, they’d just never admit it. She had a feeling Jamie wouldn’t know how to act on it and would probably run away. McCoy probably never acted on it because he was divorced and was never really interested in looking for someone. And she thought he knew that Jamie doesn’t know how to act when someone is nice to her or when new feelings arise in her.

Uhura tapped Jamie’s shoulder and she looked up “Come on. You can sit with us” she said, looking over at the rest of them.

Jamie followed her glaze “Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude” she questioned.

Uhura rose her eyebrows “Yes, I’m sure. You won’t be intruding” she said, “Now come on, I’m hungry”. Not many people knew, but Jamie was a lot more sensitive when around the people she trusted. That’s how the crew knew she trusted them because they would get a glimpse into the real Jamie. But only a glimpse at most, scrapping the surface.

Jamie smiled slightly and got up and followed Uhura over to the rest of the crew.

END FLASH BACK

“I know you don’t approve of the way he’s been acting lately, but we have to tell him” Sulu said, hearing what Uhura had said.

She looked up at him and sighed “I know. I’m just disappointed” she said quietly.

SICK BAY:

Rachael was putting away files when the door opened behind her “I told you to stay away” she said then turned around, only to freeze at who she saw.

“And who was that?” Uhura asked, hands on her hips and her head to the side. Sulu fought hard not to smile at Rachael’s slip up and Chekov bit the inside of his cheek.

“Just some lieutenant. Keeps coming in asking for medication, which he doesn’t need” Rachael said, quickly thinking of a story cover.

“Right” Sulu said, obviously not believing a word she said.

“What can I do for you?” Rachael asked, wanting to change the subject.

“We are wondering if you can tell us the location of Dr McCoy?” Spock asked.

“Dr McCoy is currently preforming surgery so he will be unavailable for a bit longer” Rachael answered.

“It’s okay” Uhura started “We’ll wait” and she went to sit on one of the bio beds.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea” Rachael said, her eyes widening in panic slightly, “Dr McCoy doesn’t like people hovering in his Sick Bay”.

“I don’t think he’ll mind us” Chekov said, sitting next to Uhura.

Uhura swore she could see Rachael’s eye twitch in frustration and she felt a twitch of satisfaction. 

“I’m going to have to ask you to –“Rachael stated but was cut off by McCoy walking into the room.

“Oh, they’re fine, Hernandez” he said taking off his gloves and putting them into the nearest bin. “What’s going on?” he asked coming to a stop near Rachael.

“You need to come with us” Uhura said standing from the bed.

McCoy frowned “What happened?”.

“Trust us. Your going to want to” Sulu said.

“Okay” McCoy said and started to follow them out the room. 

“Wait!” Rachael called out, causing the group to turn to her, “There was that thing I want you to help me with, Dr” she said.

McCoy went to reply but was cut off by Uhura taking a step past him and stopping “Listen. We have something very important to discuss with McCoy. So you can either sit and wait here until we’re done like a good little dog, or you can acutely go and do something for once” she said in a annoyed tone.

Rachael gasped in shock “I beg your pardon?”.

“You heard” Uhura replied then walked out the room “McCoy no!” she shouted when she saw him hesitate, and McCoy quickly followed behind, leaving a very pissed off Rachael.

CONFERENCE ROOM:

Once the group were in the privacy of the conference room McCoy turned to Uhura “What the hell was that? Did you have to treat her like that?” he asked, not happy with the way Uhura spoke to her.

“Oh really? You want to talk about treating people badly” she pointing a finger at him.

McCoy frowned “What are you taking about. I didn’t speak to anyone like that”.

“No but you’ve been ignoring them!” Uhura argued.

“Who?” he asked.

Uhura huffed in disappointment “You still have no idea”.

“What? okay, would someone tell me what the hell is going on now!” McCoy asked getting annoyed, looking at the people in the room.

“Have you noticed who’s not in this room?” Sulu asked from his spot in the corner.

McCoy turned to him then paused “Jamie” he whispered. Then a look of horror filled his face “Wait, where’s Jamie? Is she okay? Did something happen?!” he asked, getting more upset by the second.

“McCoy, stop. She’s fine” Uhura started, “Well no thanks to you”.

McCoy frowned “What do you mean?”.

Uhura shook her head “Look, before I show you the thing that we need to discuss, I need to ask you something” she said and watched as he nodded slightly. “When was the last time you saw Jamie. Not like for ship or crew purposes, but as friends?” she asked.

McCoy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Now that he thought he hadn’t seen that much of Jamie lately. He let out a sigh. 

“That’s what I thought” Uhura said. 

“I’ve been busy” he tried to defend himself, but he knew it wouldn’t help him. Especially since it was Uhura.

“Bull shit and you know it. All you’ve been doing is falling into that man stealing of a bitches trap of getting your attention away from Jamie and onto her” Uhura said loudly.

“She’s an assistant. I can’t ignore her” he said.

“And Jamie’s the woman you love, but you can ignore her?” Uhura asked, pulling out the ‘big guns’.

McCoy froze looked Uhura in the eyes, clearly shocked. 

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. I know exactly how you feel about her, so don’t bother trying to act surprised” Uhura said rolling her eyes at his reaction.

McCoy shook his head, folding his arms across his chest, not listening to her.

Uhura shook her head and leant back against the wall. Sulu stepped forward “Did you not think of Jamie anytime you were with Rachael?” he asked, changing the subject slightly.

“Oh, for gods sake” McCoy sighed out.

“So, you didn’t? You just decided to completely forget about her?” Sulu pushed. “Was it easy? Was Rachael better because she knows stuff about medicine? Because she understands what you talk about half the time?”.

McCoy ignored him still, but Sulu could see his jaw tense, so he continued. “Or was it her looks? Rachael’s got the body, long hair and bright eyes? That and the medicine. Looks like it’s a full package for Doctor McCoy. You don’t give a fuck about Jamie, do you really?” and that was it for McCoy.

“How can I not care about someone I love as much as Jamie!” he said loudly before sighing.

“Then why did you leave her?” Uhura asked.

“Because...” he paused sighing, “Because I couldn’t take it anymore. Yeah, I love her. Have done for years. But have you ever been around someone you love, so much it practically hurts, that you can feel yourself getting more and more attached. It hurts. Because I know Jamie, and I know she won’t know how to react to it if I ever told her, because she’s never had anyone say it and mean it” he admitted. “Rachael was a distraction, a break even. One I needed. I didn’t want to avoid Jamie, but if I stayed around her any longer I was going to accidently say something. And I know it would put some awkward distance between us” McCoy finished, running his hands down his face and sitting down on one of the chairs.

Uhura watched him “You pushed it too far though” she said quietly. McCoy said nothing so Uhura continued “I know you don’t want your friendship with Jamie to fall apart, but is this how you want it to end?” she asked.

“Of course not” he replied, “But what else can I do? she’ll freeze and run away. Like a dear in headlights”.

“You talk to her” Chekov said from his chair to the left of McCoy.

McCoy rose an eyebrow “Jamie’s a good listener, but she doesn’t talk”.

“She loves you. If it’s you, she’ll talk” Uhura said, giving a very small smile.

McCoy’s head shot to her “No, she doesn’t” he said.

“Oh, she does. She just either doesn’t realise it yet, or she’s running from it” Uhura said.

McCoy shook his head, choosing to ignore her. ‘she can’t’ he thought to himself, ‘I mean, why would she like a guy like me, I’ve been divorced and don’t do well with people’.

Uhura rolled her eyes and walked over to the screen “The reason we called you down here was because of this” she said and pressed play, stepping back for him to see.


	2. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit short but I wanted to get something out. Hope you enjoy.

CAPTAINS CQUARTS:

Jamie was sat cross legged on the floor, 4 PADS laying in front of her along with a laptop on her lap, which was basically a PAD with a keyboard attached to it. Filling out paperwork was once of the downsides of being a Captain.

She had changed out of her uniform dress into her uniform shirt and trousers. She found them more comfortable then the dress. Thankfully she only needed to wear the uniform dress when beaming down onto planets or when the Enterprise docked on Earth. Jamie paused and looked up from her laptop and looked out the window. You’d think her being born in space and losing her father in it, that Jamie wouldn’t like space. However, it was quite the opposite. She always enjoyed looking up at the starts as a kid when Frank was passed out in the living room. Sam would be in his room doing whatever he did when she wasn’t around.

Although she never wanted to join Starfleet, she’s gland Pike dared her to. It was the best decision she ever made. She got the meet the amazing crew she has today, which had become her family. She got to know Pike, who had been the only father figure she had. But most of all she got to meet Bones. Since the day on the shuttle craft she had always known they’d become friends.

Thinking of Bones now still put a smile on her face. Even though these past few weeks she hadn’t seen much of him, she still smiled. She would never say it out loud, but she missed him. A lot. He’d been spending so much time with Rachael, even for meals, she was beginning they were becoming closer. Especially with the conversation she and Rachael had in Sick Bay. The things Rachael said were nothing new. All through the Academy she was known, as Rachael put it, to be a whore. But the truth was, there all just stories. In fact, she never slept with the amount of people who she was accused of sleeping with. At first, she denied them, but in the end, she gave up, deciding to ignore them as best as she could. The only people who believed her was Gary Mitchell, Gaila and Bones. He was always there for her.

As Jamie watched the stars go past the window when her door chimed. She placed her laptop on the ground and got up and walked over to the door. It opened to reveal McCoy standing there, his face a mixture of concern and anger “Bones? Are you okay? What are you doing here?” she asked. 

McCoy walked pass her and into her quarters “We need to talk” he said, stopping by the couch. 

Jamie shut the door behind him and followed him. “About?” she asked, hoping it was not about Rachael.

McCoy sighed and crossed his arms over his chest “Rachael” he said. ‘Fuck. Just my luck’ Jamie thought. “And you and me” he added.

Jamie tensed but quickly hid it. “Okay” she said slowly, waiting for him to start talking.

He paused for a few moments, looking nervous. Jamie didn’t think she’d ever seen him look nervous before. “I fucked up, big time” he said.

Jamie rose her eyebrows “With what?” she asked.

McCoy sighed “Everything” he said and started pacing the room. “I know I’ve been an asshole lately. Well, I didn’t, but Uhura game me a talking to and I agree with her. I know we haven’t really spoken much since Rachael come abroad, and I know I’ve been ignoring you and I’ve been distant, making excuses for not meeting. You don’t deserve that. That’s why I fucked up. Because I pushed the one person who can understand me away so much that I’m scared that you won’t ever talk to me again or hate me because I treated you the same as others have” he said, his face showing so much guilt and regret. “I feel like shit, knowing I’ve hurt you, and if I could I would punch myself in the face” he stopped pacing and took a step towards Jamie “I hate myself for what I’ve done to you” he said. “Please forgive me” he begged.

Jamie stood shocked, her mouth hanging open ever so slightly “Bones, I…” she trailed off, not knowing how to start. “Look. I don’t mind that you and Rachael have become close, okay?” she paused. “And if you two are a, thing, then I have no problem with that. You deserve to be happy” she said. No, she didn’t like the fact he and Rachael have become so close. Hated it even. But he deserved to be happy. Jamie wanted Bones to be happy, no matter who he was with, even if she didn’t like them. But, what’s it to her? Bones doesn’t like her, so what’s the point of even trying? And she didn’t want to destroy the friendship they had together. She didn’t know what she’d do if she lost him. He’s saved her so many times from death that if he did leave, she would die, from someone giving her the wrong medicine knowing her luck.

McCoy’s face turned to horror “Me and Rachael?! Where the hell did you get that from?” he asked.

Jamie frowned “What’s wrong? Isn’t that why you’ve been together loads recently. Because you’re a couple” she said, trying to not clench her fists at her sides at the mention of them being a couple.

McCoy shook his franticly “God no!” he near enough shouted. “I’d rather die than be in a relationship with that bitch” he said, tone angry.

“Wait a second. You’ve hated her this whole time?” Jamie asked, now confused. If he hated her from the beginning, then why was he spending so much time with her? 

McCoy sighed “No. At the start she was okay. She was like any other Nurse in Sick Bay. Keen to learn and excited to start their jobs on the Enterprise” he paused, his gaze shifting from Jamie to the floor behind her. “Until about an hour ago. Talk about learning someone’s true colours, eh” he said.

“What are you taking about?” Jamie asked, in a soft tone.

McCoy looked her in the eyes and walked towards her and stopped when he was inches from her. “I know what happened” he said softly.

Jamie frowned and fought the urge to take a step back and put some distance between them “What happened?” she repeated him.

McCoy sighed. He reached up with his left hand and pushed a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. Jamie, not being prepared, couldn’t stop the flinch that escaped her. “I know what Rachael said to you earlier in Sick Bay while I was in surgery”.

Jamie frowned and looked confused, although she knew what he was going in about. “I have no idea what you’re going on about” she lied.

McCoy shook his head slowly. “Don’t lie to me. I saw the footage” he said, watching Jamie’s face carefully. “I know what she said to you. About you. And she’s wrong. You’re not a whore. I know all those stories, were stories. I know what deep down you’re a sweet, sensitive woman, who just wants to be loved for who you are, and not what you can do or the fake person you put on all the time” he finished. His left hand cupped her cheek, with his thumb gently stoking it. He felt Jamie tense under him and he briefly wondered if he was making the right decision, but then he realised that Jamie was one to run away from her emotions, the fear of commitment always at the back of her head. 

For a second Jamie didn’t know what to do or say. So, she did what’s she’s always done and put on a smile “Okay, Bones. I think someone needs to take a visit to med bay, don’t you think?” she asked, already turning away from him and making her way to the door.

McCoy immediately recognised that Jamie was avoiding the conversation and running away. He sighed and quickly caught up to her before she reached the door, grabbing her wrist and turning her around to look at him. “Don’t do that. Not to me” he said, not letting go of her wrist. 

Jamie frowned and tried to pull her wrist away “Do what?” she asked, innocently. 

McCoy looked into her bright blue eyes “Run away” he said softly.

Jamie snorted and turned away from him and tried to pull her wrist from his hand again. However, he tightened his grip and turned her back to face him, before backing her up until her back hit the door of her room. Jamie’s breath hitched, and she froze.

“What are you doing?” Jamie whispered. Being pressed in between the wall and McCoy made Jamie feel trapped with nowhere to run to, causing her heart to quicken and panic.

McCoy looked down at Jamie and took a step closer, so they were only inches apart, and slowly lean his forehead against hers gently “What I should have done a long time ago” he said softly.

Jamie’s eyes shot up to his chocolate brown eyes and immediately regretted it. She could stare into them for hours, not caring about the world around her.

“Wha-?” she started but was cut off when McCoy pressed his lips against hers and she stilled, not moving. 

McCoy’s thoughts were going in every direction. Was he making a mistake? Did he misjudge this completely? Had he ruined the friendship and he and Jamie had together? He was about to pull away and apologise when he felt Jamie respond to the kiss slightly and her hand come up and place it gently on his shoulder. Not pushing him away, but neither pulling him closer.

They stayed like this for a couple more seconds before McCoy pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers. He noticed Jamie’s eyes were still closed and she hadn’t moved from her position. He wondered if that were a good or bad thing.

“Jamie?” he whispered, concerned.

“Yeah?” she replied very quietly, never opening her eyes.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

She was silent for a bit, making McCoy believe he had broken their friendship, but then she opened her blue eyes and pulled her head back, so she could see his face. 

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, like she was debating on what to say, before saying “I think so”.

McCoy stared into her eyes. ‘Now what?’ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that seemed rushed, I've only just got back to writing again. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks.


End file.
